


Mine

by KingJackson



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flashcards, Fluff, Jaebum might as well be a kindergartener, M/M, Tutoring, teacher jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJackson/pseuds/KingJackson
Summary: As Jinyoung continues to master the English language, Jaebum tries his best to keep up, needing some one-on-one tutoring.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxxing (gayfantasticfour)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfantasticfour/gifts).



> Hi all :) sorry that I've been a bit quiet recently, but I have been taking my time with new chapters of Renewal and Twist to make sure everything will be perfect and not rushed. So... until then, you might get some random drabbles like this one! Special thank you to my beta, pepipeach, for reading every single stupid word I manage to type out in every chapter of every story I write. And for counting my usage of the word "fond." <3 u
> 
> Also - this is dedicated to Joey, my favorite JJP author and now my friend who is always there to ramble on about things that honestly no one should be talking about ever. A bunch of fluff for someone who doesn't know the definition :) you're the best!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hyung, look at me.”

Jaebum moved his gaze from the drab and worn-down carpeting to meet Jinyoung’s crinkled grin, offering a mumbled apology before resting his hands in his lap. The two boys were each sitting on the edge of their own hotel mattresses, facing one another head on, Jinyoung fussing with a stack of thin white papers ripped from the provided pad in the room’s desk. While the rest of the group had decided to take a quick shopping trip to a nearby outlet mall, Jaebum had held Jinyoung back, ready for another round of impromptu English tutoring from Jinyoung himself. The first two lessons were held on the plane ride to the states and then on the trip from Miami to the nation’s capital, but Jaebum wanted things to be a bit more private, craving the one-on-one attention from his dongsaeng.

“No one can bail you out now,” Jinyoung chuckled. “I promise these won't be too difficult.”

With a slight nod, Jinyoung began to flip through the papers, each scribbled with a vocabulary word in English, Jinyoung pronouncing every syllable with finesse, followed by its Korean equivalent. Once he had finished the pile, Jinyoung repeated the action, then used each word in a sentence. It was a meticulous process by even Jinyoung's standards, but Jaebum didn't seem to mind, hands fidgeting in his lap as he bounced his leg, knowing the next time through the pages would be the most challenging.

“Now, you'll say them for me,” Jinyoung smiled, rearranging the papers quickly. “Don't look so scared, hyung.”

“I’m not _scared_ ,” Jaebum retorted, raising his eyebrows in defense. “This isn't too much of a challenge. Besides, I think I've been learning well so far.”

“We’ll see,” Jinyoung nudged his foot against Jaebum’s shin. “It might be different without Jackson whispering every answer in your ear.”

“Do you really think I asked him to do that?” Jaebum playfully accused, a slight grin on his lips. “You know how he is…”

“Enough about him, okay?” Jinyoung straightened his posture, putting on a more serious face before flashing the first card. “Round one. Go!”

Jaebum’s eyebrows furrowed as he studied the hurried letters scrawled across the page, suddenly feeling the immense pressure that came with having to sound it out on his own without repeating Jinyoung’s delicate pronunciation verbatim. After a couple false starts, Jaebum finally spat out _overwhelming_ in his softer tone he usually took while he was learning the language, earning a proud and beaming smile from Jinyoung.

“There you go, hyung,” Jinyoung giggled quietly. “Keep it up!”

Jaebum nodded bashfully, rubbing his cheeks as he felt a slight redness creeping up, watching as the younger boy flipped through the stack at the slow pace Jaebum preferred, sticking with one word until he passed each test. Even though Jinyoung had only offered the semi-formal sessions a couple of weeks before, Jaebum felt like his skills were rapidly increasing with every exchange, offering a kind word of thanks to Mark who seemed to encourage Jinyoung’s goodwill.

As they neared the end of the pile, Jaebum began to trip up, his premature confidence taking a slight dip as he continued to stumble over the same word for what seemed like days. No matter how hard he focused, the sounds never came out quite right, the boy closing his eyes to picture Jinyoung repeating the word in his head only to come up empty. Sighing as he opened his eyes back up, Jaebum let his vision focus, trying to turn on some charm.

“Can't you give me a hint, Jinyoung-ah?” He asked politely, a sweet grin gracing his mouth. “I've done well with everything before this one.”

“That is true,” Jinyoung hummed, playfully acting as if he wasn't going to be quick to give into Jaebum’s simple request, activating his faux detachment from the other to tease him further. “But you need to learn this without me as a crutch. I wouldn't want to be the reason you hold yourself back.”

“Don't make me use the select words of English I _do_ know,” Jaebum hinted, a gleam in his eye as Jinyoung’s face shifted two shades pinker, eyes shooting directly back onto the card before clearing his throat.

“Fine,” Jinyoung conceded, sighing heavily for emphasis. “But only this word. It might help to watch my lips.”

Nodding in acknowledgment, Jaebum watched and listened as Jinyoung stated the word at various speeds, repeating it back a few times to make sure he could at least mimic it right. After a slight pause, Jaebum watched as Jinyoung slowed down each syllable, plump lips moving together and apart in a rhythm Jaebum imagined on his skin, a slick sheen reflecting from the sunlight outside. At this point, it wasn't helping Jaebum learn the word any better, Jinyoung's mouth a constant distraction no matter the case, made worse here by the beautifully accented English repeated over and over again, just for him.

As Jinyoung repeated the word again at an unbearably slow tempo, Jaebum let go of his own self-control, leaning over to erase the gap between their beds, lips pressing against Jinyoung’s like the thousands of other times before, gently parting them and connecting as they always did alone, comfortably sighing into the kiss. Jinyoung nearly pulled his head back and away, but Jaebum’s quick reflexes caught the back of the younger boy’s neck, keeping them in a close embrace as Jinyoung gave into his desires as well. It was simple and chaste, unlike what they normally preferred when left alone in a room with a lock, but Jaebum didn't mind the way he could feel Jinyoung’s lips shifting into a grin, hands on his sides as they slowly broke apart.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung finally broke the brief moment of silence, picking up the pages that had been bumped from his grip once Jaebum had made his move. “That's cheating.”

“I wasn't cheating!” Jaebum exclaimed, trying to suppress a laugh. “I wanted to learn the word, I swear! But once you started moving your mouth like that…”

“Like what?” Jinyoung feigned innocence, cocking his head to the side. “Tell me, hyung. I want to learn something today, too.”

“Yah,” Jaebum waved his hands in front of his body, trying not to get caught up in Jinyoung’s charismatic charade. “You can't just say things like that Jinyoung-ah. Especially to me.”

“But you're the _only_ one I say these things to, hyung,” Jinyoung practically purred, moving from his bed directly onto Jaebum’s lap, hands firmly planted on each shoulder, the older boy visibly gulping. “You know why?”

Jaebum knew the answer. It was a four letter word that felt so plain, something he had learned quickly from a track on an album, never knowing how a simple arrangement of letters could connect him to one person only, the boy, no, the man he had grown alongside this entire time. Nothing else described it better, their relationship that fell into place easier than any before it, a connection unrivaled by even movie plots themselves.

“Because,” Jaebum smiled fondly, letting his favorite English phrase come easily. “You're _mine_.”


End file.
